


The Spaces He Owns

by beanmom



Series: Teacher AU [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Burning, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fire play, M/M, Mind Games, Obsession, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, Somnophilia, Stalking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Lio is determined to control every aspect of Galo's life, fully and trulyownhim. He sneaks into his home to make it happen.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Teacher AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594783
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	The Spaces He Owns

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea posted and I had no choice but to write it lmao 
> 
> As usual check the tags before moving on, you're responsible for anything you read beyond this point.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!!

Lio has been following Mr. Thymos. He knows the teacher's schedule like the back of his hand. He knows what time Mr. Thymos wakes up in the morning, how long it takes him to get ready and get out the door. He knows Mr. Thymos likes pancakes and scrambled eggs for breakfast, but on days he runs late he grabs a chocolate protein shake. He knows the route Mr. Thymos takes to get to school. He knows when Mr. Thymos has his lunch break, and he knows that Mr. Thymos eats sandwiches full of healthy lean meats and leafy greens, but he has a weakness for pizza. Every single step Mr. Thymos takes is documented by Lio. And best of all, Mr. Thymos has _no_ idea.

He's taken so many pictures of him. So many videos of him crying and begging for Lio to stop. So many more pictures and videos that he doesn't even know about. Videos of Mr. Thymos on his morning run, in the bathroom, in the _shower_. Lio wants to envelop every single inch of Mr. Thymos' life. He wants to become the sole reason for his existence. The singular reason that Mr. Thymos breathes and eats and _lives_. He starts by invading him at school, fucking him in the locker room, until that space becomes Lio's. Fucking him in his office, until that space becomes Lio's. Fucking him in the bathroom, until that space, too, becomes Lio's. Mr. Thymos' eyes have permanent little bags under them now, he's always looking back and forth before going down empty halls.

He's so _cute_. But he's not yet broken. Lio wants to break him down until Mr. Thymos _worships_ him. 

He waits. Mr. Thymos' weekends are always the same. He's the type to wake up early, leave for the gym in the mornings. The gym teacher has so much _energy_ , it's astounding. He goes grocery shopping once every two weeks, like clockwork. He spends time with friends that Lio hasn't seen at the school. Leftovers from his college days. He knows their names and phone numbers. He knows Mr. Thymos' social security number. Mr. Thymos makes it so _easy_. Lio's not sure if he's stupid or just naive but either way, he finds it endearing. It's not even a challenge. It would be boring if not for the cute little terrified face he sees Mr. Thymos make when he implies he knows a bit more than he should. When he sent Mr. Thymos a picture of himself from his morning run, the gym teacher had looked so _scared_ , Lio thought he might cry. He didn't, but even then, the fear in his eyes was absolutely exquisite. 

He chooses a weekend where Mr. Thymos is sure to go grocery shopping. He lets himself into Mr. Thymos' apartment. Lio had copied his keys months ago. He's brought some... _supplies_ , with him, ropes and toys, and he wonders what'll strike the fancy. He's hidden himself neatly in Mr. Thymos' closet. It would be _so_ easy to just jump him right as he walked in, but Lio has other plans for the cute teacher tonight. On the weekends, Mr. Thymos tends to wear less athletic clothes, more causal jeans and t-shirts, as he tends to go out with his friends, but Lio made sure to pick a week where Mr. Thymos didn't have any plans. It's funny, the man even schedules the time he spends with his friends on his Google calendar. Once Lio had access to that, he had access to every aspect of Mr. Thymos' life. And the sweet little thing didn't even _know_. 

But tonight, this space would also become Lio's. Mr. Thymos would finally understand. He'd finally see that he _belongs_ to Lio. 

Lio hears the jingle of keys in the door, and a terrible little smile creeps across his face. Mr. Thymos was home. There's a little wall that separates the two of them, Lio's ear pressed against the back of the closet. He can hear Mr. Thymos humming, plastic bags rustling as he places things away. Lio's patient. He's waited for months. Months for this moment. Months for this night where he can lay claim to Mr. Thymos' home. The one place he thought he was safe, now belongs to Lio. He can smell something cooking. The stove is on, the sizzle of oil and the scent of onion and garlic. Mr. Thymos is a good cook. This is another fact Lio knows, although the gym teacher always eats such healthy meals. He always makes a little extra food, sometimes he'll bring stir fry or pasta to lunch instead of his usual leafy sandwiches. 

He listens to Mr. Thymos making his food, hears the sound of him humming. He'd make such a good _wife._ Keep him home, wearing skimpy little outfits, just a hole for Lio to fuck and _breed_ until he can't take it anymore, so full of cum he can't move. Lio's hard in his leather pants. He presses the base of his palm into the bulge, shuddering. The sounds of the stove turn off, and Lio can hear him _eating_. He shivers, squeezing himself through his pants. In time. In due time. He'll have him. He's so fucking _close_. Just a little longer. Just a little more.

He glances at the clock. It's 9pm. Considering how much of a stickler for his schedule he is, Mr. Thymos should be going to bed soon. Like clockwork, he hears a yawn, and footsteps coming closer towards the closet. Lio watches him through the crack in the closet door as Mr. Thymos takes off his shirt and pants. It's warm enough in here that wearing just boxers is enough warmth. A terrible smile that no one can see is on Lio's face, his teeth glinting maliciously in the dark. After a few minutes, Mr. Thymos' breathing is steady, and Lio can tell he's fallen asleep.

And now. Now is the time he pounces.

Like a cat stalking its prey, Lio glides across the bedroom floor, with his bag of toys in hand. He loops rope around Mr.Thymos's wrists, around his ankles. The teacher murmurs in his sleep, pulling gently at his bonds. It'll be good to hold him down when he wakes up. Lio is nothing if not pragmatic. The teacher's cock is soft, but that'll be fixed momentarily. Lio pulls down his boxer briefs, exposing his cock and trapping his ankles together. Lio feels a little thrill go through him. His fingers are uncharacteristically gentle, as he touches Mr. Thymos' body, pinching his nipples to soft, innocent moans sliding out between plush lips. His fingers slide down Mr. Thymos' abs, his breathing getting a little faster and heavier, reflecting in the way his stomach rises and falls. They slide through the blue fluff at the base of his cock, tease just enough to get him half hard. Lio pulls out his cell phone and takes a few pictures. He's so cute, even like this, even before he's been thoroughly wrecked.

Mr. Thymos whimpers and the sound is just so _cute,_ and it's so _nice_ when he's not complaining. Lio loves to hear him cry, but hearing him whimper is just as lovely. He rubs lube between his fingers, warming it up as he slips his fingers inside Mr. Thymos' hole. For what he's planning tonight, he won't need that many. Just two, scissoring inside him, and tugging more unwilling, innocent moans from those pretty lips. Lio frees his own cock, and grinds against Mr. Thymos, pressing their lips together. His tongue pushes inside Mr. Thymos' mouth just as his fingers hit his prostate. The gym teacher shudders underneath him, but he's still not awake, whining softly into Lio's mouth. 

"Shhh," Lio croons, brushing Mr. Thymos' hair out of his eyes with his free hand, "I've got you." 

The teacher's moans are soft, unwilling. Lio can see tears beading at the corners of half closed eyes, starting to drip down his face. He pulls his fingers out, and Mr. Thymos _whines,_ like he'd rather die than let Lio's fingers leave him. It's music to his ears. He's so pretty with tears streaming down his face, pinched moans coming from throat. Lio rummages in the bag he brought with him and pulls out a vibrator. It's slow, but snug, and easy. After all, he's got all the time in the world. The egg shaped plastic slides smoothly into Mr. Thymos' hole, and Lio pushes it in as far as it'll go. From the bag, he pulls out a ring, and snugly attaches it around the base of Galo's cock. The vibrator clicks onto the lowest setting, and Mr. Thymos _cries,_ desperate tears streaming down his face, little half awake whimpers.

"Uhhh," Mr. Thymos' brows are knitted together as his eyelids flutter. "L... L-" 

Oh... that's absolutely _lovely._ He was going to say Lio's name. Mr. Thymos _belongs_ to him. He's so glad that the teacher finally understands it. Lio turns the vibrator up, sending a violent shudder through Mr. Thymos' body. Lio slides up, pressing the tip of his cock against Mr. Thymos' lips. He parts them, automatically, and Lio's mean little arousal just grows in his stomach, as he pushes his cock inside Mr. Thymos' throat. He goes slow at first, to watch the tears drip from his eyes, from his nose, watch drool and precum spill out of Mr. Thymos' mouth. He grabs Mr. Thymos by the hair and shoves his cock in deeply, his cock hitting the back of his throat. 

Mr. Thymos' eyes flutter open. He's struggling, trying to push Lio away, horrified, _terrified_ tears streaming down his face. Lio holds him there, as he writhes underneath him, realizing with each tug of his arms and legs that he's bound to the bed, and he can't get away no matter how badly he tries. Lio wants to hold him there until he passes out again. The only thing stopping him is fact that he doesn't want to accidentally kill his cute little teacher, after all. So he pulls back, a thick string of saliva and precum connecting the tip of his cock to Mr. Thymos' swollen lips. 

"L-Lio?" Mr. Thymos' voice is hoarse and tight, a delicious coating of fear wrapped around the word. 

"Hi there, Mr. Thymos!" Lio says, just as chipper as ever. As if this is a regular meeting. As if he didn't just have his cock down his throat. "Fancy meeting you like this!" 

His grin is absolutely feral, and Mr. Thymos whimpers and cries and shivers in his bonds. "P-please..." he whispers, "Please.... g-god you're in my _house_."

"I think you mean _our_ house." Lio's tone is light and playful, an absolute contrast to his terrible actions. God, watching him tremble, watching him cry, it makes Lio want to fucking _destroy_ him. He itches to hurt him, and his eyes snake over Mr. Thymos' pretty body, pulled open and exposed by ropes. He pulls a lighter out of the bag. It's one of those lighters with the long nozzle, meant for lighting stoves. 

"W-What are you doing?" Mr. Thymos looks terrified, and it just makes Lio's cock harder. 

"Shhh," Lio says softly, dragging the unlit lighter down his chest. The man underneath him is frozen in fear, and that's just the way Lio likes it. He turns up the vibrator, and Mr. Thymos lets out a desperate sob, his cock aching in the ring. Lio gives his cock a little squeeze and tucks a ball gag into Mr. Thymos' mouth. "As much as I like it when you cry, I don't want your neighbors getting suspicious." 

Mr. Thymos' eyes are so blue, like little oceans of tears, as they widen in fear, in anticipation. He flicks the lighter on, and lowers it to Mr. Thymos' arm. A horrible shudder goes through the teacher's spine as he wails behind the gag, muffled sobs of pain breaching the plastic. God, he sounds so fucking _good._ He's so damn adorable like this, trussed up like a little cock whore, crying desperately and _beautifully_. Lio lifts the lighter and considers the red mark that's left behind on Mr. Thymos' arm. It could be redder. It could be deeper. He wants Mr. Thymos' arm to be covered in scars, covered in burns, marking him as Lio's, and no one else's. Like a little name tag, one of those return to when lost signs. After all, Lio is the one who _owns_ Mr.Thymos, of course.

The lovely little teacher squirms underneath him, hot tears of fear and pain in his eyes. He's drooling, saliva slicking down his cheeks. Lio's cock is wet, precum dripping down the shaft. He grinds against Mr. Thymos' cock and a shudder goes down the teacher's spine. Mr. Thymos' voice is muffled, but he's making desperate little noises, pathetic little gasps and sobs. 

"Shh. It's okay..." Lio cups Mr. Thymos' cheek, his thumb brushing gently over his cheekbone. His mouth is opened wide around the gag, and Lio gently wipes away a tear. "I'm right here." 

Mr. Thymos doesn't look comforted, but Lio's not done with him yet. He thinks, for a moment, about the lighter in his hands. This might require a little more heavy duty tool. Lio presses a kiss to the ball gag, and Galo shudders. "I'll be right back." 

Lio slides off the bed, heading into Mr. Thymos' kitchen. The teacher is _such_ a lovely little cook, he's even got some extra tools to make desserts now and again. Sometimes he goes all out, and even makes desserts like creme brulee. The sweet tooth is yet another thing about him that Lio finds adorable. And he finds what he's looking for, in the drawer under the oven. The blow torch. Lio licks his lips and heads back to the bedroom.

Mr. Thymos' eyes are wide with fear, full of fresh tears of horror. "N-nn," He tries so hard to struggle, he tries so hard to pull away, but the ropes hold him tight. Lio lights the torch, and slowly, carefully brings the flame to the skin of Mr. Thymos' arm. The desperate whine that comes from Mr. Thymos' throat goes right to Lio's cock. God, if he keeps this up then Lio's gonna cum, and he _would_ like to fuck Mr. Thymos before the night is out. Lio slowly winds the torch down Mr. Thymos' arms, leaving deep red burns twisting down the skin. His eyes flash in terrifying bliss, and he indulges himself with a burn in the shape of a cursive L. L for Lio. Proof that Lio really _owns_ him. 

He pulls back for a moment. Mr. Thymos' body is _divine_. He's trembling, shaking with a combined pleasure from the vibrator and the fear and pain in his eyes. He slides fingers down his chest, tweaking his nipples on the way down. He shudders, his cock twitching in Lio's grasp. "Good boy," Lio croons, sliding his legs apart just enough to push the blunt head of his cock between his cheeks. Mr. Thymos' body is rigid, stiff as he sniffles, trying to push Lio away. Lio leans in, his lips pressing to Mr. Thymos' ear. "Relax," he hisses, as he pushes his way inside. Lio's cock isn't _that_ substantial, but the two fingers from earlier certainly were not enough to accommodate him. "God, Mr. Thymos, you're so fucking _tight_ ," Lio groans, holding onto his hips as he fucks into him with desperate abandon. The vibrator is still going, and Lio can feel the shockwaves it sends down Mr. Thymos' spine. He's so good, so _perfect_ , like he was _born_ to take Lio's cock. 

Mr. Thymos shudders and clenches, and Lio moans, squeezing Mr. Thymos' arm. He pulls out right before he's about to cum, squeezing his cock and pointing it at Mr. Thymos' bare chest. God he could tell the ring stopped Mr. Thymos from cumming and it's delicious to know how much he _enjoyed_ this. A shiver goes through him and his cock splatters white all over bare skin, painting Mr. Thymos' chest and burned arm. Lio scrambles for his phone, taking picture after picture of Mr. Thymos' cum covered body. He's so fucking _gorgeous_ like this. "You always make such a _lovely_ painting." 

Lio turns off the vibrator, pulling the egg out of Mr. Thymos' hole. His eyelids flutter as fresh tears flow down his cheeks. Lio unties the ball gag, slowly maneuvering it out of his mouth. "You wanna cum?" He asks, sweetly. 

"Y.. yeah." Mr. Thymos whimpers, his voice thick with tears. "P-please..." 

Lio releases the cock ring and loosely wraps his hand around Mr. Thymos' cock. "Cum for me." 

It takes barely two pumps before Mr. Thymos' cock is jerking in Lio's hand, white filling his fist. 

Mr. Thymos' eyes are glassy. Lio gives him a terrifying grin. "Who do you belong to?" 

"Y-you." Mr. Thymos swallows. "L-Lio." 

"Good boy." Lio grins. He's taken ownership of Mr. Thymos' home. This space, too, is Lio's. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lio is a wild fucking stalker and Galo needs a restraining order. Although it might be too late for him. 
> 
> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter


End file.
